List of theme tunes
Below this section is a non-exhaustive list of theme songs, lifted primarily from YouTube and other websites, that the authors of the two canons believe will help to evoke a greater feeling of the atmosphere associated with the character, location, country, et-cetera. Best used when reading roleplays. ='Nation Specific Themes'= New Frenco Empire * Imperial Victory (Frenkish Anthem) * Oscar Mike (Imperial Military theme) * A Requiem For America (Post-war ambient) * Light and Steel (general ambient) * Noir 2150 (World City night ambient) * Full Force Response (Authority ambient) * City of Night (World City rain ambient) * Nightclubs and Bureaucrats (New Rome ambient) * Sunshine Boulevard (The Hub ambient) Mechanocratic Russia Alternative Canon * State Anthem of the Mechanocracy * Loyalty Until Death (MAF Theme) * Capital of the Machines (Sunikagrad Ambient) * The Ice Wastes (Siberia Ambient) * Cadit Tenebris (Outer Space Ambient) * Apex Predators (Spetsnaz Theme) * Marching Dragons (8th VDV Theme) * Less Talking, More Raiding (Prokazniki Theme, AC Exclusive) * The Chthonians (Final Thirteen Theme) * Flying Fortresses (MAF Aerofleet Theme) * Crush the Defilers (MAF Offensive Theme) * Not One Step Back (MAF Defensive Theme) Main Canon 2.0 General Themes * Arise, Machine Man * The Watchful Thirteen New Leningrad * Travel with Me, Comrade * A Palace of Automated Kings Bashnyagrad * Underdark * They Who Didn't Mechanocracy of Mankind * Inheritors of the Vision (main theme) * Worldwide Fortress (Jotunheim ambient) * The Heart of Darkness (Jotunheim Citadel ambient) * The War Machine Stirs (general war theme) * Rome Will Fall Again (vs. Tandi-Nama Accord) * A Terrible Vengeance (vs. Imperium of Sidhae) * Onward to Tindalos (vs. Qh'naazi Dynasty) * Ashes to Ashes... (victory theme) * Forgive Us, Your Excellency (defeat theme) Japan * 日本へ、ようこそ！| Nippon e, Yōkoso! - Welcome, to Japan! (General ambient) * 堕帝国 | Dateikoku - Fallen Empire (War ambient) * 祖先の剣 | Sosen no Tsurugi - The Swords of our Forefathers (Self-Defense Force theme) Ardavia * Anthem of the Commonwealth * Warriors of the Sun (Anthem of the CAF) * Beneath the Southern Cross (general ambient) Imperium Omnitatum Sacrum * Gloria ad Omnitatem (General ambient) * Oda Antecessorum (Officium Sanctum Inquisitionis theme) * Unus Thronus Dei (Necrocaelia theme) Old World Conglomerate * Ode an die Freude (Old World Conglomerate Hymn) * Glory of the Old World (Conglomerate Military Theme) * Divine Intervention (Conglomerate Combat Superiority Theme) United Dominion of Asian Peoples * 坏龙 | Huàilóng - Ruinous Dragon (General ambient) Caliphate * Struggles, Not in Vain (Main Theme) Imperium of Sidhae * Far Beneath the Distant Stars (Imperial anthem) * Steel Rain (invasion theme) * Symphony of Fury (composition by the Empress of Sidhae) * Varyags of Miklagaard, by Amon Amarth (Imperial Guard theme) * Armouring Up Baltic Union * The Way of Vikings, by Amon Amarth ='Character Specific Themes'= Frenkish Mecharussian * Elena Trotskaya ** The Red Tigress (Main Theme) ** My Blade is True (Battle Theme) ** Titan Mode Activated ** Cavorting with the Dead (Dream Theme) * OTAN ** The Old One (Main Theme) ** In the Hall of the Machine King * Yulia Trotskaya ** The Witch of Eridanus (main theme) ** Trotskaya Two: Electric Boogaloo ** Absolution Through Immolation (battle theme) ** Honour Upon My Bloodline * Ippolyta ** Through Lakes of Fire (Main Theme) ** Sgori, by STVORE (Battle Theme) ** Purged in Brimstone (Duel Theme) Ardavian Old World Conglomerate * The Cabal ** In Session (Scheming Ambient) * Individual Councilmembers ** Four, the Fallen (Battle Theme) Japanese/Imperium Omnitatum Sacrum * Alastair Argeas ** Athair ó Fhola (Main Theme) ** An tSeilg (Stealth Theme) * Shinji Sakahara ** Aenigma (Main Theme) ** Frat Maior (Slice-of-Life Situation) ** Retia Consiliorum (Plotting Theme) ** Sanctus Gladiorum (Battle Theme) *** Duellum Mearum Sororum (Secondary Battle Theme) ** Incubus Ingrediens (Nightmare Dimension) United Dominion of Asian Peoples * ROH-4 ** Reality... Not (Main Theme) ** What Do You See? (Active ROH-4 Theme) * Chen Guohao ** In Sanity (Battle Theme) * Huang Mengyue ** Breakthrough (Battle Theme) ** Gilded Cage (Reminiscence Theme) Imperium of Sidhae * Alain ** Dvēselīte, by Catalepsia (Main Theme) * Arcadius Drax ** Father of the Wolf, by Amon Amarth (main theme) ='RP Specific Themes'= ''To Struggle in the Way of Allah * Main Theme (unofficial) * Five minutes, Durer (Truck interception in Algiers) * Gaziantep Under Attack * Reds in the Sky (Third Aerofleet arrives over Erbil) * Goalpost Inbound (Smyth in Jakarta) * Enter the Tigress (Trotskaya's Torture Chamber) * Chocolate Man Must Die (Alexei Battle Theme) * Roaches. Lots of 'Em (Imperial bombing/invasion of Mecca) * The Guardian (end theme) Red Planet * Main Theme (unofficial) * March of the People's Will (Narodnaya Volya Theme) * To See What A Murder Looks Like (Chet's Home) * Drago * Lili Marlene by Marlene Dietrich (Rhine Company relaxation) * The Imbecile with the Moustache (Blackhand's Theme) * The Hound of Trotskaya (Drakolich's Theme) * Personality by Johnny Mercer and the Pied Pipers (Frenkish nightclub) * Sixty Minute Man by Billy Ward and the Dominoes (Frenkish nightclub) * Red Expanse (Frenkish Cydonia) * Chain Gang by Sam Cooke (RallCorp Mine radio) * Shake Sugaree by Elizabeth Cotten (Miner's camp) * Nothing Can Travel That Fast! (Leviathan Theme) * Emancipation Plot * Thanks To The Noble And Brave (Frenkish victory) * "Bang Bang" by Nancy Sinatra ("Final Confrontation" Theme) * Just go, Agent Rollins (Ending/"Credit Roll" Theme) Access Violation * Main Theme * The Hammer Strikes (Scatach Space Battle) * Into Tel Adom * Anything Moves, Kill It * We've Got A Tail (Deya Chase Scene) * Embrace the Light (Marilova's Torture) * Lads, I Need Help Here! (Perigrum/Greasel Attack) * Not A Gangbang (Morgan Attacks the Palace) * The Crown and the Ring (Flannery/Alain Romance) * Comrades Stick Together (Final Battle Prelude) * Golovkin's Bridge (Final Battle) * The Harder They Fall (Flannery's Death) * What Even Is Proper? * When You're Tripping Really Badly On Jet... (Delegate Arrival) * You're Pregnant, Aren't You? * Our Children Will Be Numberless (Flannery's Funeral) * Glory To The Man That Looks Ahead (End Theme) A Blood Debt * A Predicament Most Unusual (Prologue) * First Fireteam Advance (Alfa Group Theme) * Just A Step Up From A Squad (Base Camp) * Dead Can Dance (Marilova's Dream) * Our Guests (Sidh Delegation Arrives) * Papa Jupiter Shows His Muscle (Europa) * Suda Dziesma, by Auli * Ambush * That Cat is High, by The Ink Spots (Frenkish television) * Pandemonium * Warehouse Altercation * Things Would Go A-South (Marylove Awakens) * Live Or Die, Decide! (SHM Headquarters Escape) * Can We Not Trash The City?! (Marilova's Rampage) * The Promised Day (Final Battle Prelude) * Wrong Answer (Versus Alexei) * The Moment of Truth * Physiopharms First, Gunners Second * The White Flare (Final Battle Begins) * Katyusha (T-34 Stereo) * Farewell of Slavianka (T-34 Stereo) * Into the Tower (Senate Tower Attack) * Lots And Lots Of Somethings (Versus Deimos) * Judicatus Mori (Versus Alain) * The Sacred War (Parade March) * We'll Soon Be Finding Out (End Theme) Flight of the Polunochnaya * Her Greatest Test (Main Theme) * They're Beautiful * * * Swinging on a Star, by Bing Crosby (Rollins' radio) * Soon, My Love... * * Schweine, by Glukoza (Dzheyson's ringtone) * The Party * * Lend Me Your Soul * * * Moonglow, by Benny Goodman (Rollins' radio) * If I Didn't Care, by The Ink Spots (Rollins' radio) * Release the Dragon * * I've Failed You, Colonel * We Are At War * Vetulus Piscatur * Porte vers L'Inconnu * Fifty Three Thousand and Counting * * We've Got Work To Do * * Guilty, by Al Bowlly (Frenkish Radio/Hightower's Chambers) * Gifts from the Mechanomancer * * Stardust, by Django Reinhardt (Rockwell's Office) * Lady Midnight * * An tSeilg * * Duellum Mearum Sororum * * An Old Man's Misery * * Your Death, Chelovechek * Last Time We Were All Together... * * Let's Go Get Those Kids! * We're Here Already? * Long Ago And Far Away, by Jo Stafford (Frenkish Radio, upon Asimov launch) * Apprehend Specialist Miller (Asimov, upon word from Earth) * Miramar Tertius * * Lallus Mariae * Dubitatio * Swift In-Out Job * Change of Plan * Really Big Problem * * Spirit of Disclosure * My Army, by the Red Army Choir (Ippolyta's song) * The Welcoming Committee * * Enter the Phaeroness * * No Tropical Paradise * * The Islamic State * * Hollow Mountain * Have You Ever Seen the Rain?, by Credence Clearwater Revival * Smoke Gets In Your Eyes 1933 Arrangement (Hightower/Milly's Piano playing) * You Oughta Be In Pictures, by Rudy Vallee (New Roman streets, 2092 sequence) * The Very Thought of You, by Al Bowlly (Imperial Tower ballroom, 2092 sequence) * Midnight, the Stars, and You, by Al Bowlly (Imperial Tower ballroom, 2092 sequence) * He Looks So Familiar * * The Very Thought of You (Hightower's piano, after evacuating Trotskaya) * ''(More will be added as the story progresses.) The Fourteenth Chthonian * Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons (Frenkish radio/Orfey's song to Yulia) = Tale Specific Themes = ''Of Masterpieces * Valley of the Kings * ??? * ??? ='Event Specific Themes'= * ='Theme Holding Boxes'= NOTE: The themes below are posted to be possibly included in other nations' themes; it would be rash to just throw in a theme into their own mix, so post themes here for their nation to include later on that you yourself find interesting. This also applies to future events and RPs. (add more boxes if needed) ↓Basically, post themes you find interesting for another nation here. Optional to take.↓ '''Ardavian Box: Item 1' Caliphate Box: Item 1 Frenkish Box: Item 1, Item 2 (you might want that last one for that Tale you were talking about), Item 3 Luna Box: Item 1 Mecharussian/Mechahuman Box: Item 1, Item 2, Item 3, Item 4, Item 5, Item 6 Neo-Ezo Box: Item 1 Japan Box: Item 1 OWC Box: Item 1 UDAP Box: Item 1 USSA Box: Item 1 Category:Out of Character